Guilt, Pain, Happiness
by Datguy N Disguy
Summary: First Star Fox story. Enjoy. Fox has asked Krystal to stay, but what will happen while she is staying with the Star Fox Team? Problem and obsticles ahead will test both Fox and Krystal to their limits, but will they give in? What will the outcome be?
1. Chapter 1

**Guilt, Pain, and Happiness**

**Alright, bear with me on this story. This is my first Star Fox story, so I may not be good at it. But, I'm going to do my best. I want to let you know that other Star Fox stories that I read inspired me to write this one. So let's just hope that this will turn out goo like my other stories. Once again, this is my FIRST Star Fox story, so that doesn't mean to not go easy on the REVIEWS. Be truthful to me and let me know where I messed up at and I will improve. I also forgot to mention, this takes place after Star Fox Adventures, and to make matters worse… I've never beaten the game or even got half way through it. But like I said, Bear with me.**

* * *

Fox was excited to see her again. The indigo vixen he hardly knew but risked his life to saver was on his ship and thanking him for what he does best, in person. He smiled nervously as he heard Slippy go off asking if he was nervous. He was indeed nervous, but more of wondering on what to say to make sure he doesn't make himself looking like an idiot in front of Krystal.

Fox looked at Slippy but received a small nudge from Falco behind him, making him turn his attention to him.

"My sensors indicate Fox's temperature rising. Are you okay Fox?" ROB asked, not knowing the emotions of living creatures. Fox blushed madly, now being humiliated in front of the vixen and team members. He looked at Krystal, seeing her giggle with her hand covering her smile. He heard his team members laugh at ROB's significations, but Fox put it aside, a more important matter before him and having his full attention.

"I'm going to be just fine." Fox replied, keeping his posture, but on the inside, his mind was freaking out. Thousands of thoughts were rushing and he was trying to pick the best ones to play out in front of Krystal. He looked at her, seeing her smile at him and smiling back. Everyone else was just watching the two, the awkward silence taking place for a while.

"Well, I'll get my stuff off my ship and move in I guess." Falco said, breaking the silence. He nudged Fox once more and started walking towards the hanger door, but stopped before he left.

"Hey Slippy, ROB," Falco called out to them, getting both their attention," Come help me with my stuff. I'll need help." Falco requested as he watched both his team mates head out with him and out to the hanger, leaving Peppy, Fox and Krystal alone in the room.

"Well, I better get back to the controls. Gen. Pepper said he'll be sending in our credits, but that's the least of our problems for now." Peppy said as he turned around and started flipping switches and typing on the computers.

"Are you sure Peppy? You might want to turn in for the night. It's pretty late." Fox insisted, but Peppy just chuckled and continued on what he was doing.

"I'll be fine Fox." Peppy responded with a slight chuckle.

"If you insist." Fox answered back and watch as Krystal gave him a small smile and she started to head to the hanger door, Fox beside her.

_"Should I ask her? I mean, where else can she go?"_ Fox thought to himself as he continued to walk next to the vixen. Hearing the vixens giggle brought his mind back to reality, noticing they were just down the hall to the hanger.

"Hey, Krystal?" Fox ask, getting her attention. He was still amazed by her beauty, no matter how hard he tried to get her out his head.

"Yes Fox?" Krystal responded, seeing his face tense up a bit. He kept his eyes on her and tried to be calm, allowing a single thought to come into play.

"I was wondering…" Fox started, throwing his hand behind him, rubbing his neck, but before he was able to continue what he was going to say, he walked into something and fell back. He fell on his back, his hand holding his cheek where he was hit the hardest.

"FOX!" Krystal shouted, a hint of humor in her voice, kneeling down next to him and placing a hand on his cheek, making him blush more.

"Are you okay?" she asked with worry.

"Ye-yeah. I'm fine, thanks." He responded cheerfully. He stood up and looked where he was going and saw Krystal's Arwing right in front of him.

"Oh, so that's what I walked into." He said playfully, rubbing his cheek. Krystal smiled and looked at her ship with a sad sigh. Fox heard this and watched as Krystal walk up to it and run her hand on it, feeling the small dents and scratches on it.

"Something wrong Krystal?" Fox asked, seeing her look at her ship.

_"Why ask that? Of course something's wrong. Just look at her!"_ Fox's mind shouted.

"No, nothing's wrong." She responded as she walked back to the front of her ship and next to Fox. He stood there, watching her watch her ship.

_"Just ask her. What could go wrong?"_ he asked himself again. Right before he was about to speak, he felt her presence leave him, seeing her open the canopy and taking a second to turn around and taking a last look at Fox.

"Goodbye Fox. I hope to see you again." Krystal smiled as she took one step to the canopy entrance, but was stopped when she felt her hand get grabbed, making her turn around in surprise.

"WAIT! Krystal…" Fox started, holding her hand in his and seeing her in surprise from his recent action.

"Krystal, before you go, could I ask you something?" Fox asked, trying to stall her.

"Sure Fox, what is it?" she answered, grasping his hand in hers. She looked in his eyes and saw a look of worry and hope.

"I was wondering… if you… I mean if you don't want to its fine… but like, if you want. You can stay." He offered, his face red from him stuttering on what to say. Krystal smiled a faint smile, but she didn't want to be in the way of the crew.

"Thanks for the offer Fox, but I'm going to have to decline. I have to go and find a new home, since… mine was destroyed." Krystal stared as she felt her eyes sting with tears.

_"GREAT! Look at what you did McCloud. You made her feel bad, something you weren't supposed to do."_ Fox shouted in his mind.

"Krystal, I'm sorry." Fox apologized. He didn't know why he apologized though. Sympathy, comfort… or was it something else?

"No Fox, it's okay, really." Krystal answered, not wanting to make it his problem to worry for her.

"I should go. I'm probably just in your guys' way." She loosened her grip on his hand, but felt his still cling to it.

"Want to join the team?" Fox asked rather quickly, his action taking a hold of him rather than thinking.

"Wh-what?" Krystal asked in disbelief.

"Do you want to join the team? You know the basics of flight and hand-to-hand combat. You'll be perfect as a mercenary." Fox continued on. He watched as Krystal went from shocked, to emotional. She clung to him from the canopy, lunging and locking with him in a tight embrace and squeezing him while his right shoulder was being drenched by her tears.

"Oh thank you Fox. Thank you so much. I don't know what would have happened if I was out there all alone. Thank you. I would be more than happy to join your mercenary team." Krystal cried as she hugged him tighter. He was shocked by her sudden emotion, but it didn't stop him from returning the hug.

"It's the least I can do for you." He replied calmly. He felt her arms unravel from his body and saw her cheeks stained with tears of joy. Fox smiled to himself, knowing he made her life better by offering her a position in his crew.

"What do you mean by that Fox?" Krystal asked, looking right into his green eyes. Fox raised his hand and wiped away the tear stains on her cheeks.

"I wouldn't want you to be alone in the Lylat System by yourself. It's dangerous." He lied somewhat. With Andross dead, what problems would occur? He was the only enemy to the Star Fox team… right?

"Thank you Fox. I wouldn't have known what I would do if someone didn't offer me a place." Krystal hugged him again.

"No problem Krystal." Fox said happily. She pulled away from the hug and walked to her ship again.

"Oh, let me help you with that." Fox offered as he saw her lift a few bags from her ship. He grabbed the bags and held them, helping Krystal move in to her new home.

"Thanks Fox, I really appreciate what you're doing for me." Krystal thanked as she handed him a few more bags. When Fox had what Krystal gave him, he waited by her ship on his communicator.

"ROB, could you come into Hanger 473 and help Krystal with her bags?" Fox asked.

"Affirmative. _Hey, you're supposed to help me ROB, not Fox._" Falco's voice was heard on the other side, making Fox smirk.

"Hey Krystal, ROB is going to take the rest of your bags to your new room." Fox informed.

"Oh, thank you Fox." Krystal responded surprise.

"Come on, I'll show you your new room." Fox began walking out the hanger with Krystal next to him, sharing small talk along the way and laughing. As they were walking, ROB came heading out a door with a frustrated Falco behind.

"Oh, ROB," Fox started, causing him to stop in his tracks, "In Hanger 473 near the Emergency pods is Krystal's ship. Go get the rest of her bags and report to my room." Fox ordered. Krystal watched in surprise.

"Your room?" Krystal asked in disbelief that he would give his room to her.

"Hm, oh, yeah. I'm going to give you my room. It's bigger than the rest and I don't have much in it." Fox explained as ROB nodded and went through the door to the hanger.

"Fox, I'm fine with the other room you were going to give me. It's very generous of you to do so…"

"No, it's not fine. Trust me, you deserve the bigger room." Fox insisted while he smiled happily to her. Krystal smiled back and they continued to walk down hallways and into the main room where the crew member were now at, relaxing in the living room. Krystal watched as the crew members nodded at her while she walked by with Fox to her room.

While they were walking, Fox slowed down and turned around, facing Krystal.

"This is your new room, and new home." He smiled as he lifted his tail and pushed the door handle downward and opening the door to reveal what was behind. He walked inside and placed the bags and boxes on the ground to his right in front of the closet. Krystal walked in with her mouth open and taking in everything she saw.

In front of her was a giant window with curtain of silver to give a color of the darkness of space and stars. To her right was a king bed with two night stands on each side of the bed. The sheets were silver as well and the pillows were black. To the right of the bed was the closet that took up most of the wall, leaving a small amount that was used for a book shelf, home to only a few books that Krystal couldn't tell of what kind. In front of the bed was a 34 inch LCD television mounted on the wall with a rectangle slot in the wall with a DVR in it, holding the channels of T.V. At the corner of the wall and left of the window was the bathroom. It was gigantic, holding a Jacuzzi and a regular bathtub. The floor was a silver tile color and the sinks were a marble black.

All of it took her breath away, leaving her in awe. Fox smiled to himself, knowing that every second she stared at his old bedroom; he's making her life better.

"Here, let me get my stuff and move out." Fox said breaking the silence. Krystal walked up to the window and looked out, seeing Dinosaur Planet drift off into space. Fox saw her lean against the window, making him smile at the memory he had.

He turned to his closet and pulled out his clothes, folding them neatly on the bed. When he was folding, he noticed a small shirt that used to fit him. He held it in his grasp, memories flooding back to him and his eyes stinging with tears. He remember when he had that shirt, the shirt he his father gave him for his birthday before going on a mission he wouldn't be coming back from.

"I miss you dad." He murmured as he held the shirt. The design of Arwings flying upwards towards space with Corneria below it on the shirt was slightly cracked from the years it hasn't been worn. The faded blue of the sky was almost gone, but the memories it held would never be washed away no matter how many times he would wash it, and he hasn't. He placed the shirt beside the others, not wanting to fold it and the design become worse than what it is.

He continued back to folding his clothes, but the more he folded, the more he remembered his dad getting them for him. It took him an extremely amount of will power to not cry on front of Krystal, but it was a losing war. He grabbed the last shirt and it made him loose it. He held the shirt to his chest, sniffing at the memory. Krystal turned around and saw Fox's clothes folded on the bed and him standing in front of his closet crying silently to himself.

"Fox? Is everything alright?" Krystal asked as she walked up to him. He couldn't answer. He tried to talk, but nothing came out. Krystal placed her hand on his shoulder, turning him around and seeing him grasping a shirt close to him.

"Fox, you're worrying me. What's wrong?" Krystal persisted, wondering why he's crying. He simply just handed her the white shirt, seeing a picture printed on the back reading," To a beloved father, and an outstanding soldier. James McCloud was one of the best and he would not be forgotten. He may be gone from this world, but his memory and his legacy, will live on." At the end of the saying, there was a memorial picture that had James McCloud in front of his Arwing with his wife next to him and his son on his shoulders.

Krystal felt bad when she read the cursive writing, and felt even worse when Fox spoke up.

"My dad was the best. I always looked up to him, but when he passed away. My mom got ill and…" Fox didn't get to finish when Krystal hugged him, comforting him. He accepted the hug and squeezed her a little.

"I'm sorry to hear that Fox. Your parents would be proud of you." Krystal comforted. He sighed and took a step away from the hug, looking into her eyes and seeing that she understood what he went through. That eerie silence took hold of them, but ROB solved it by knocking on the door and entering the room.

"Krystal's supplies are ready to be un-pack. Do you need any assistance in the process?" ROB asked as he stood in the entrance of the door way. Krystal and Fox let go of each other, and Fox wiped his tears away.

"Tissue Fox?" ROB asked as he extended his robotic arm with tissue in it, making Fox smile.

"Thanks ROB. Go ahead and set Krystal's stuff down and you can talk to Peppy, see what he needs help with." Fox informed as he wiped his tears more and his nose.

"Affirmative." ROB answered and started to place Krystal's belongings down and left.

"Well, let me move my stuff out and I'll help you move in." Fox said with his sadness now gone.

"No Fox that could wait. But, do you mind me asking you a question?" Krystal asked as she sat down on the bed and motioned him to sit by her. He stiffened a little and nodded.

"I don't mind. What was on your mind?" Fox asked as he sat down beside her.

"What was your life like with your father?" Krystal asked, making his ears droop and his face tense up. Krystal saw this and felt bad for asking.

"Fox, I didn't mean…"

"No Krystal, it's alright. It's just; it's hard to keep memories alive when those memories bring pain." Fox interrupted. He looked at her and saw her nod and looked forward.

"I know what you mean Fox. I miss my family too. But now I know that they are in a better place and no one can bring harm to them." Krystal added as she placed her hand on his, giving a small squeeze. Fox felt his face heat up, blushing because he was in control and letting himself do this.

"Well, it's getting late. I'll move my stuff out and I'll help you move in. And I won't take 'no' for an answer." Fox smiled as he stood up and grabbed his clothes and headed out. Krystal sat there, watching him leave her room and to the room in front of her, surprised that he would be that close.

"I'm just across the hallway, so if you need anything, just call me." He informed as he walked back in her room and grabbed more of his belongings. Krystal sat as she watched him enter and exit her room, surprised at his sudden mood change. At first he was happy, and then he was shy, then sad, and now happy.

After Fox grabbed the last of his books that were on the book shelf, she noticed he forgot his shoes under the bed, so he placed the books on the bed next to Krystal and reached under the bed. Krystal looked at his books and saw that they weren't books, but photo albums.

"Sorry if I'm taking too long. I'm kind of forgetting the small stuff. "He chuckled as he lifted himself up and seeing Krystal looking through his photo album.

"Oh, those are old pictures from old missions long ago. Some are from my child hood memory so I keep them close by." Fox informed as he sat down beside her.

"When was this taken?" Krystal asked pointing to a picture of Fox and his crew.

"That one was taken a few months ago. We were in Corneria enjoying the spring day. I think it was the 24th of March. ROB was taking the picture" Fox explained. The picture was taken with Fox, Slippy, Peppy, and Falco on Corneria's coast with the ocean behind them all.

"Looks beautiful." Krystal said in a little more than a whisper talk.

"Yeah, that was when we decided we should get out and meets some people, enjoy a day away." Fox continued.

"Who did you meet?" Krystal asked, concerned for some reason.

"Oh, I-I didn't meet anyone. I was just talking to old friends, you know, meet up." Fox stuttered, mentally kicking himself for saying that.

_"Meeting people. I could have said just meeting friends because that what we exactly did."_ Fox thought to himself.

"Well, here you go, sorry for snooping in on your life Fox." Krystal apologized as she closed the book and handed it to him.

"No Krystal, it's alright. It was fun remembering all that happened some time ago… sometimes." Fox replied as he stood up.

"I'm going to be in my room for a second and I'll be back to help you." Fox informed as he left the room and into his, setting down his stuff on the bed. He turned around and walked out, almost bumping into Slippy. Fox walked in Krystal's room and saw that she was already almost done un-packing her accessories.

"Wow, you can un-pack pretty fast Krystal." Fox complimented as he walked up to her.

"Thanks Fox, but I'm not quite done yet. I still have to un-pack my clothes which shouldn't take long." Krystal informed as she opened another box and pulled out her Cerinian clothes that mainly consist of covering her chest and lower body. Fox watched a Krystal pulled out only a pair of clothes and was moving to another box, his face red.

"Umm, Fox, do you mind…"

"Oh, Krystal I'm- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Fox apologized as he turned around with his tail down and his hands covering his eyes.

"I-I'm just going to head to my room. So-sorry Krystal." Fox stuttered as he walked sideways and out the room, but not without hearing Krystal giggle.

"I'll meet you out in the hallway in a few minutes." She called out to him as he left.

"A-alright. I'll be here." He responded. He walked into his room and closed the door and fell down, his face red and his temperature rising.

_"Why was I starring! I shouldn't have been doing that. She doesn't deserve that, she deserves respect like everyone else… maybe more."_ He thought as he looked to his bed and saw his clothes folded. He stood up and walked to them, seeing a few clothes that stood out. One being a solid grey shirt and the other being matching grey jogging/sweat pants with a strip of blue running down from the hips to the feet.

"I'll give her these. It's better than to have her walking around the ship practically naked." He whispered to himself. He grabbed the clothes and walked to his door, taking a deep intake of air and opening it up and seeing Krystal's door still open. He walked up to the door and stopped, tapping the open door to alert Krystal of someone's presence.

"Krystal?" Fox called out, receiving the sound of movement and seeing her blue fur walk to him.

"Yes Fox?" She asked as she saw him holding clothes to her.

"I thought that you might want to wear something a little more comfortable, you know?" Fox offered as he held out his clothes. Krystal took them and held them.

"Thanks Fox, but aren't these yours?' Krystal asked as she held them.

"Yeah, but, I thought that you might wanted to wear something more comfortable for the night." Fox explained.

"Thank you Fox. You've given me a home and a new life. I don't know how to repay you."

"No problem Krystal and you don't have to repay me anything. Well, I'm going to turn in for the night, good night Krystal."

"Good night Fox." Krystal responded back and watched him turn around and head to his door, opening it.

"Oh, and thank you again Fox, for everything." Krystal thanked again.

"You're welcome Krystal, and just let me know if you need help with anything and I'll be there." Fox replied. She nodded and watched as he closed his door.

"I know you will." She whispered to herself as she turned and closed the door, continuing on with un-packing her belongings.

* * *

**Well, how do you like it? It's my first Star Fox story so give me what you got. Harsh or not, tell me the truth and let me know what I can improve on. Thank you for taking time out of your day to read this and don't forget to REVIEW. I would also like to inform you that UnwarierTitan789 is helping me with the information on this story. So credit also goes to him.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guilt, Pain, and Happiness**

**My hand is in pain, and that is why I couldn't update sooner. I was writing with my left hand and it was horrible. My penmanship is bad as it is and I'm a right handed person, so using my left makes it look even worse, as if someone got their hand ran over repeatedly. Well, I would also like to thank you for the REVIEWS and I was told that the 'Star Fox' section was 'dying' in a way, and I plan to solve it and convince other readers to read these stories you have. Without further ado, let me begin the new chapter.**

* * *

Fox was in the shower, letting the warm water run down his body and the shampoo cleaning his fur. His ears instinctively flinching as the water hit behind them. He reached for the shampoo bottle and squeezed more in his palm, and placing it back before rubbing his hands together and placing the cleansing soap on his body and scrubbing feverishly, getting rid of the dirt and mess from his 'adventure'.

_"I know I didn't let the crew know about her staying with us, but I know they won't mind."_ He thought to himself as he scrubbed his body as the water washed away the soap, seeing the water turn a dirty brown.

_"Damn, didn't know I had that much."_ He chuckled to himself as he repeated cleaning his body and seeing less and less dirt filled water flow down the drain. After about another half an hour in the shower, he turned the faucet off and grabbed the towel hanging on the rack outside the door and drying his fur. He stepped out and felt the humidity in the air and smelling the shampoo mask his old scent completely. He walked over to the bathroom mirror and grabbed a washcloth, wiping the mirror clean from the condensation. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled happily, seeing his orange fur glisten and shine, better than before when his fur was a nasty brown, the color orange not even visible.

He turned around and wrapped the towel around his waist and walking over to his dirty clothes, picking them up and holding the wrenched filled clothing away from his body and opening the door. He walked over to a metallic square door on the wall beside the closet and opened it and tossed his clothes down the chute, smiling that the scent won't bother him anymore. He turned back to the bathroom and saw his sleeping clothes on the counter, consisting of boxers and a white tank top. He slipped the towel off and put hit sleeping clothes on and tossing the towel down the chute.

He then turned his attention to his bed, seeing his clothes and small nick-knacks in boxes. He walked over to the first box and removed his old shirt, from the top of the box; his dad got him and placed it aside, not wanting to remember what happened. He opened the box and started to place his shirts aside, sorting his shirts, shorts, pants, and under-wear utilities. After about half an hour, he stood with his hand scratching his head in confusion.

"Hm, out of all my boxes, I didn't pack my toothbrush, or my deodorant. Damn." He muttered under his breath.

"Going one night without it won't hurt just got to be careful when talking." He opened his closet and dresser, placing his clothing in them neatly and organizing his accessories. When he was done, he looked at the clock, that all rooms on the ship were provided with, seeing it was a quarter 'till midnight.

_"Time to get some sleep. Hopefully she doesn't have any problems on her first night."_ He thought to himself as he moved his boxes from the bed and placing them beside the dresser and moving the bed sheets and lying down with his hand behind his head, starring at the ceiling. It didn't feel any different from his old room, in fact, it felt bigger and he didn't even know why. The room was smaller, but it didn't bother him because he didn't have a lot of stuff to begin with. He turned to his right and saw the window curtains agape slightly, letting him see hundreds of stars from the inch that exposed the Lylat System.

"Never thought it was possible for some, but look where we are, in space as if it's not new." He whispered to himself. He rolled to his side and closed his eyes, not even the lamp light bothering him and he soon fell asleep.

* * *

**_(Morning)_**

* * *

The alarm from the clock beside a vulpine bed when off without warning. The sound of the alarm beeping was constant enough to make a sane person go insane within seconds if weren't used to the routine. The sound would be heard from outside the room, but it wasn't due to it being shut off quickly with a loud slap on the snooze button.

"Can someone have some decent sleep?" the vulpine groggily whispered. He turned around and tossed his arm over the bed, enjoying his sleep.

"Come on Fox, you need to get up." The toad's voice was heard outside in the hallway, knocking on the vulpines' room. Fox's eyes immediately opened up, completely forgetting to let his team members know that Krystal was staying with them. He shot of his bed and ran to the door and opening it up, seeing Slippy facing his old room with Krystal behind the door and Fox behind him. Slippy stood with his hand in a fist from when he was knocking, seeing Krystal in Fox's room in his clothes.

"Oh, um, hi Krystal. I didn't know you were staying here with us, could you let Fox know that Peppy needs to talk to him?" Slippy asked as he lowered his hand and rubbed the back of his neck. Fox stood in shock, his face burning bright red from seeing Krystal before him… starring back at him. Krystal didn't even acknowledge the toad, but she was more focused on the vulpine across from her. Slippy raised an eyebrow and saw the Krystal wasn't looking at him, but behind him, so he turned around, seeing Fox standing with his cheeks red.

"I'm a, just go." The toad said as he waddled away from the two down the hallway and turning. Fox lifted his arm and scratched the back of his neck, looking away from the vixen from seeing that his shirt was a little small on her, showing off her curves.

"Sorry about that. I forgot to let the crew know that you were staying with us." He apologized. He looked back at Krystal and saw her blushing a bit, making him shift nervously, but he got the hint why when the air conditioner turned on and a cool breeze blew past him from the vent on the ceiling in the hall. The breeze blew past him and he got the sudden chill running up his legs, making him look down and look back up and back down before jumping behind his door.

"Ah! Uh, so-sorry you had to see that." He called out from behind the door as only his head showed.

"I-It's okay Fox."

"I'm just, going to get change." He said as he slowly closed his door, leaving the vixen outside with an image of him in his boxers and tank top.

_"Great, a perfect way to start the morning."_ He thought sarcastically. He walked over to his dresser and opened it up and pulled out a pair of green work out shorts and throwing them on before moving to the closet. He opened it up and picked an orange shirt with a black collar and black sleeve ends. He walked to the door and his hand on the door knob, remembering what the vixen looked like when he saw her. The grey shirt was a close fit on her and showed her curves really well.

He shook his head from the thoughts and took a deep breath before pushing down on the door handle and opening the door to the hallway and to the close door that held the vixen and giving a few knocks. Krystal opened the door and stood in the door way with a small smile.

"Yes Fox?" she asked, her voice brightening his mood already.

"Well, I was wondering, since I was heading to talk to Peppy, that I could show you around." He asked somewhat nervously.

"Sure, I'll be right out, let me grab something first." She responded as she turned around and headed to her bed, grabbing something in a plastic bag and walking up to the vulpine and handing it to him.

"Here, you left it behind." She smiled as he took the zip-lock bag and saw his tooth brush and deodorant in it.

"Thanks Krystal. I was actually looking for it last night after I took a shower but I couldn't find it. Thanks." He smiled back and walked to his room, opening it up and tossing it on the bed before turning around and closing the door.

"Well, its morning, what do you want for breakfast?" Fox asked as Krystal and he started to walk down the hallway together.

"I'll just…" Krystal was cut short when ROB's voice was heard over the intercom.

"Fox McCloud, please report to dining room. Peppy is waiting for your acquaintance." When the intercom was ended, Fox let out a sigh of disappointment.

"Come on, I'll show you the crew while I'm talking to Peppy." Fox suggested as they both continued to walk side by side. As they were walking, they turned to the left down the hallway and down the stairs heading to the dining room where everyone was. When Fox walked up, everyone greeted him, along with seeing Krystal beside him.

"Hey Fox, hey Krystal, Peppy just made some breakfast. Come pull up a chair." Slippy greeted as he bit into his toast.

"Hey everybody." Krystal greeted with a smile and a small wave of her hand. Falco put down his coffee and lifted his head, seeing the vixen before him and giving her a small nod in return. Peppy came out of the kitchen with two plates in his hands and began setting them down on the table.

"Ah, Fox, and Krystal. Good morning, coffee or tea?" the hare offered as he went to the counter and pulled out two cups for them.

"Tea." Both Fox and Krystal said at the same time, making them look at each other and smile slightly. Peppy poured the tea and handed it to them and placed the sugar and honey at the table.

"Please, help yourself to what you want. I made eggs with bacon, with toast on the side. The strawberry jam is on the table." The hare informed as he took Slippy's dishes and turned to the kitchen.

"I'm going to the hanger, going to work on the Arwing's and improve them as much as I can with what we got." Slippy informed as he stepped out of his seat and walked to the door.

"Alright Slip, but be careful, last time I was here you smashed your hand by dropping that 40 pound wrench." Falco sneered.

"Once alright, but it was your fault for adding too much oil that got my hands slippery." The toad countered.

"This officially gave you the name, "Slippy"." Falco laughed.

"Alright, that's enough. Its morning and I'm sure we don't want to be up at 7 o'clock in the morning every morning." Fox yawned, covering his mouth. Krystal giggled at seeing the amphibian and bird argue a little and surprised at how calm they took it. She took a seat at the table, adding a few sugar packets to her tea and little honey to sweeten it up. Fox sat down beside her, adding honey and a sugar packet. He stirred it thoroughly, breaking the honey down and taking a sip and smiling.

"Good tea Peppy, like always." Fox complimented as he held the mug up and smiling at the hare.

"It's really good Peppy." Krystal added as she drank more and stopped, wanting to enjoy the taste.

"Thank you Krystal and Fox, I still need to talk to you so after you're done, come talk to me in the Kitchen." The hare left with the toads dishes and placed them in the sink before exiting and walking to the control room. Fox watched as Peppy walked into the room and seeing the door shut behind him.

* * *

**_(10 Minutes Later)_**

* * *

Both Krystal and Fox were done eating and have been for about 5 minutes and were now talking among themselves.

"Here, let me take that for you." Fox stood up from the table when he saw Krystal standing. He walked over to her and took her place and placing it on top of his before walking into the kitchen and placing them into the sink. He began to wash the dishes left behind and putting them on the counter to dry. He grabbed a washcloth and exited the kitchen, seeing Krystal walking around the room and entering the living room.

"Not much, but it's better than doing nothing." Fox said next to her, making her jump a little and him laughing.

"Damn Fox, you know I hate to be snuck up on." She giggled as she looked into the living room again, seeing a 42 inch LCD television mounted into the wall and a T.V stand under it with the shelves holding quite a bit of movies. There was a couch that ran in the middle of the room facing the T.V and a love seat on the left of it, facing inward and to the wall with a window viewing space. Krystal walked up to the window and leaned in, seeing a planet that had clouds and a deep blue see on it with some land that was barely visible from the clouds. The sun was appearing over the planet, showing half of it and it continued to grow.

"That's Corneria." Fox said as he pointed to the planet they were orbiting. Krystal watched in awe as she saw the planet's clouds move slowly around the atmosphere.

"Peppy needs to talk to me, so I'm just going to head to the control rooms, try not to get lost." He joked as he backed up and walked towards the door to Peppy. Krystal just laughed at his sense of humor and shrugged it off, still staring out into space.

_"I wonder what he's thinking about. Sure I read his thought's this morning and yesterday, but that was because he asked me to stay so suddenly… like he… wants me to stay. No, he was just doing it out of the kindness of his heart…right?"_ Krystal thought to herself as she turned around, but saw the last of his tail vanish behind the metallic door.

"Oh Fox, you're such a mystery."

* * *

**Well, how do you like it so far? My hand is hurting and it feels like a never ending cramp. To make matters worse, my ear spontaneously began to bleed, weird huh? Well, like I said, I'm going to convince other readers to read Star Fox fan-fics so it doesn't die out. Thanks also go to UnwarierTitan789. Please REVIEW and tell me how I'm doing. I would also like to call out to . This part pertaining to him. I added you to a connection thing like you said, but it says pending, sooooo... yeah, not much on the feedback about that. REVIEW please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guilt, Pain, and Happiness**

**Sorry for late update on this story and my others. My hand is somewhat healed and my ear still spontaneous bleeds. Just 2 days ago I had a muscle-spasm in my neck and the whole day I had my neck tilted to the right. Other than that life's been going great -_- Well, enough said and also good news. 2 more weeks of school left and my stories will be updated normally. Go ahead and get mad at me, I deserve it I guess for calling someone a 'female-dog'. I accidentally sent it to her then the original person. Haha, also, I text someone and they responded back, "What's the meaning of this? Who is this?" I didn't respond 'cause I HATE that person with a passion. WITH A PASSION! Well, that all happened at 7:30ish on 5/19/12. Please read and REVIEW and tell me what I can improve on.**

* * *

The metallic door closed, and the vulpine stopped in his tracks. He looked straight ahead and saw the hallway that led to the control room, where Peppy was at. Fox walked down the hallway, his eyes focused on the metallic door ahead of him and ignoring the intersections of the hallway. But his mind was completely off subject. He couldn't help but shake the cold feeling he had that drove up his spine with every step he took away from the indigo vixen.

_"Why do I have this feeling? Nothing will go wrong."_ He lied to himself, knowing that without the Lylat System being endangered, then his team won't be much use, and soon credits would be a problem. He shook his head from the dramatic premonition his mind played on him, and noticed that he was already behind the metallic door in the Control Room. Peppy sat in his chair, looking over the monitors and checking the fuel gages, seeing the meter just above the halfway mark.

"You asked for me Pep's?" Fox asked casually as he took a seat next to him. Peppy looked to his left and adjusted his glasses and crossed his arms and finally leaning in his chair. The hare stared at Fox, not taking his eyes off him or even blinking, making fox shift nervously.

"Wha-what? Why are you looking at me like that?" Fox asked, his casualness gone and shifted to nervousness. Peppy didn't say anything, just continued to stare at him, giving him the thousand yard stare.

"Alright, I didn't know what I was thinking. She didn't have anywhere to go so I asked her if she wanted to join the team and she accepted." Fox almost shouted. His breathing quickened from the amount of nervousness, hyperventilating more like it. The hare chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You're in charge Fox. I'm not saying that you made a bad decision on asking her to be on the team. I would have done the same, knowing that her home and everything she held dear was just gone in a flash. I'm proud of you Fox." Peppy finished as he stood up and walked passed Fox, giving him a pat on his shoulder. Fox was leaning forward in his chair, shocked that his friend quickly let it go; usually he wouldn't give up that often.

"But I bet that isn't the _real_ reason why you offered her the position." Peppy chuckled as he flipped a few switches on the wall behind the vulpine. Fox, upon hearing what the hare said, jumped from his chair and spun around, facing Peppy's backside.

"N-no, I offered her because she… she didn't have anywhere else to go. Nothing else." Fox shot back, his cheeks burning red. The old hare just laughed to himself and continued to look over the computers and calibration systems.

"Look, if you would excuse me, I have to show someone around." Fox turned towards the door and started to walk away from Peppy, his intention on someone that wasn't in the room with him. But right as the metallic door opened and Fox was stepping through, Peppy called his name.

"I was just joking around." Peppy laughed. Fox turned his head to the side and grinned before he continued to walk and the door shutting behind him. Once on the other door, Fox took a deep breath, calming himself down and continued to walk to the living room. Right before he was about to step through the last door to the living room, he heard laughter… female laughter. He walked through and saw Falco on the couch with Krystal beside him and his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. Seeing this made Fox stiffen up, and stare at Falco with anger.

"So, there I was alright. I was standing on top of the little bugga'. His three friends were helping each other walk out of the bar, crying from the whooping I gave them. Then, haha, here, haha, here comes their mom." Falco started laughing again, making Krystal giggle. But, Fox could tell she was making herself laugh.

"So, having fun?" Fox smirked as he leaned against the wall, making both of them turn their attention to him.

"Yo, what up Foxxy?" Falco laughed as he pulled his arms from Krystal and stood up to shake Fox's hand. Fox accepted his handshake and punched his shoulder lightly.

"Hey, whoa, what was that for man?" Falco asked as he brushed his shoulder where Fox punched him.

"That's for leaving the team." Fox chuckled. Krystal stood up and walked over to the two guys, passing Falco and giving Fox a surprise hug. Fox was taken back from the hug, but returned it. After a couple of seconds, they both pulled away and Krystal took a step back, giving both the boys enough room.

"Telling her the story of the, "Amazing Lombardi?" are we?" Fox chuckled.

"Hey, it's a good way to break the ice." Falco added as he shot a look at Krystal, giving her a smile. Krystal smiled back, but quickly turned away.

"You made that up. None of it was true. It was a dream you had, remember?" Fox added laughing. Falco looked at Fox with anger, then he felt his blood boil with embarrassment when he heard Krystal join in on the laughter.

"Yo-you were sleep fighting wi-with your pillow." Fox laughed as he leaned against the wall to support himself. Krystal and him continued to laugh, making the birds feathers ruffle out of place and he stormed off, embarrassed. Once Falco stepped through the hallway and left, Slippy came walking in confuse as to why the two foxes were laughing.

"He lied about his "fight" with the muscular guys, didn't he?" Slippy said as his lips started to lift and turned into a grin. Fox and Krystal kept laughing, but managed a nod, making the amphibian laugh too. After the whole hysteria laughing of Fox and Krystal of about 5 minutes, they began to calm down and both of them wiped a tear from their eyes. Slippy stopped to and gained his composure back.

"Well, you met Falco, and here's Slippy, our mechanic and weapons specialist." Fox introduced. Slippy waddled up to the foxes and shook Krystal's hands firmly, giving her a warmful smile. Krystal shook his hand and let go, finished with the introduction.

"Say, Fox. I was working on your Arwing and I found this is it. Not sure where it came from, but somewhat of an idea as to where, but I'm not making any assumptions." Slippy handed Fox the Staff that he used on _Dinosaur Planet. Fox took the staff and thanked the toad._

"Well, I'm going to rub the 'fight' in Falco's face. Catch you two later." Slippy laughed as he walked out the living room and towards Falco's room.

"Here, this is yours, not mine." Fox started as he handed Krystal her staff. Krystal took the staff and looked it over, seeing the small scratches and chips in it.

"Yeah, I didn't really know how to use it at first, so I kind of, wacked them with it." Fox nervously chuckled. Krystal held the staff up and looked at Fox, smiling and giving him a hug.

"Thanks Fox." She thanked as he returned the hug. They both let go and Krystal stood beside him, looking around the ship.

"Here let me show you around." Fox offered as he took her by the hand and walked off into the corridor, making small talk along the way and asking questions.

* * *

**(Hours Later)**

* * *

Fox just finished showing Krystal the simulation/ workout room on the second floor of the Great Fox. Throughout the whole time Fox was showing her around, Krystal was amazed by how well he explained things.

"Well, this concludes out tour, thank you for being such a lovely audience and I'll be here all week long, and more." Fox joked. Out of nowhere, ROB came from the hallway and played the sound of applause from an audience, making both the foxes laugh.

"Thanks ROB." Fox thanked as he saw him turn and leave. The two foxes ceased there laughing and stood in the doorway, staring at one another.

"Thanks for the tour Fox. I'm surprise you didn't buckle under the pressure." She purred. Fox's blood heated and his blood pressure rose. Never had he heard her say something like that to him, scratch that, at ALL has he heard her talk like that.

"Bu-buckle under pressure?" he gulped, seeing her move closer to him, making him back up against the door wall. Krystal continued to get closer, her eyes not leaving his and he leaned forward, making him stiffen and slid up against the wall.

**Well, I'm gonna have to call it quits there. My ear still spontaneous bleeds and my hand is still in pain. Sorry for late update, but expect more within two weeks. So what do we have here? Krystal seems to be getting closer to Fox and both Fox and Falco seem to be jealous of Krystal's staying. But how will it work out? What will happen? And what will happen between Fox and Krystal in the next chapter? Read and Review, please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**PLEASE HELP WITH A PROBLEM**

**Sorry, but I have a lot in my mind. Please check my Profile and take into consideration of joining our Forum. More info on my Profile, it is labled at the top so please take into consideration. Please, and sorry for this not being an update. I will try and type a chapter soon, and when I do, it will be worth it. THank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guilt, Pain, and Happiness**

**Another chapter here for you guys. I had a bit of writers block for this one because last chapter I didn't really intend for the ending with Fox and Krystal. Anyway, here's the next chapter and please Review and tell me what you think. I really appreciate it.**

* * *

_"What do I do?! What do I do?! What do I do?!"_ Fox's mind screamed at him, trying to comprehend what he should do. Krystal's teal eyes were staring back at him, her eye lids slightly drooped as her face was getting closer and closer to his, her scent filling his nose with a scent he never knew. It was rich and not over used. It was the scent of that a meadow would compare to, a hint of a sweet and yet chilling smell of honey and mint mixed together.

Krystal seemed not to back down from her actions, and continued onward. Fox's back was against the wall, and the closer Krystal got to him, the more his body began to slide up the wall. It was however stopped when Fox couldn't move no more. He was looking down at Krystal's beautiful face, seeing her eyes shine like the sun reflecting off water. Krystal still continued onward, her face only inches away from his and her warm breath was felt on his lips, drying them and making him that much more than to wet his lips. He felt as if it would last longer, his lips would get chapped beyond belief. Right when he was about to say anything, Krystal's eyes widened and her head shot back in a flash.

Fox was going to ask if something was wrong, but no longer had he been able to open his mouth, an eight legged demon from hell slowly drifted in front of Fox's muzzle, making him hold his breath. If he would have been lucky, the spider would have crawled back up, but it stayed right in front of Fox, intimidating him.

"Aghhhhhhhhh!" Fox screamed as he jolted from his position. The spider swung from his breath and landed on him, making him slap himself in the face to get rid of the demon. He continued to scream and pat his body all over, not caring who was around. He dropped to the ground in an instant, rolling over and smacking his head and back, trying to make sure the spider was either dead, or off of him, but he rather have it killed. He could feel the tingles on his fur beneath his clothes.

He immediately took off his shirt and began to swing it around his body, trying so desperately to get the thing off him. No sooner had he began to whack himself, more tingles began to flow over his body, making him paranoid of where it could possibly be at. With no hesitation, he jumped up and ran down the hallway, running into the wall while taking off his shirt and swinging aggressively on his body. The tingles and what felt like something moving in his fur seemed to go down his legs. In a quick attempt to free himself from the spider, Fox swung both his hands down and began to furiously beat his legs, trying to rid himself of the eight legged arachnid.

As Fox continued to panic down the hallway, his body rounded the corner heading towards the main hallway, alerting his team that something bad must have happened, he turned around and looked on the floor, hoping to see the spider off him. As Fox turned around, right there at his foot stood the demon before him, crawling towards him. Fox was about to run away, but once he had turned, he was greeted with a steel door slamming right into the left side of his cheek, knocking him out instantly. Fox fell backwards, smashing the spider under his body as he went limp on the ground. Falco ever so slowly peeked his head from behind the steel door with a squinted eye and face of pain as he saw his captain on the floor with blood coming out his nose.

"Shit." Falco muttered under his breath as he closed the door, but not before seeing little traces of blood on his door from Fox. Krystal ran down the hallway once she heard Fox's screaming suddenly stop and saw his body on the ground with his nose bleeding. She ran up to him and kneeled down, picking his head up and placing it in her lap for elevation. She used her claw and ripped a small amount of fabric from the shirt she was wearing and placed it on Fox's nose, slowing down the bleeding. She looked up and saw Falco staring with wide eyes.

"Could you get the others and help me with him. He's unconscious." Krystal asked calmly, receiving a nod from Falco as he opened his wrist communicator and called ROB. Within seconds, everybody was in the hallway, asking what the screaming was about and what happened to Fox. Krystal was being hammered with questions that she basically had a little freak out and walked away, not saying anything and entering her room. Once she was in her room, she closed the door and slumped down, bringing her knees to her face and sighing heavily.

She crossed her arms across her knees and looked down at the silver steel tile. Krystal closed her eyes and calmed herself down, taking deep intakes and exhaling slowly. She was breathing in Fox's scent, and it calmed her down even faster. She could hear movements outside her door from the rest of her crew, indicating that they were moving his body to his room. She stood up and placed her ear on the door to listen on conversation from outside. Sadly, it was nothing but grunts and shuffling as they continued to get Fox's body through the door and onto his bed.

Krystal backed away from the door, letting her hand slowly slide down to the handle before stopping for a sec, then pulling away. The grunting stopped and the sound of sighing was heard.

"What do you think happened to him?" Krystal heard Slippy's voice from the other side.

"Don't know, but Krystal might know." Falco added.

"Don't go and bother her Falco, she's been through a lot. You saw how she reacted when you two couldn't keep your mouths shut. Give her time; let her answer when she wants to. After all, it was just an accident." Peppy finished as he left the room, followed by Slippy then Falco closing the door. ROB was down the hallway, cleaning the blood off of Falco's door and floor.

Krystal heard their footsteps go down the hallway with Peppy heading to the controls, Slippy to the hanger, and Falco to the living room. Krystal sighed a sad sigh, deep thinking and comprehending what just happened in the last five minutes both her and Fox were enjoying each other's company. She giggled lightly to herself, replaying the look on his face as she drew closer to his face, how scared he was, how nervous he was, how cute he looked. The looked on his face when her muzzle was just inches away from his, when she grew closer to him, and the look he had when his eyes were crossed when he looked at the spider. It all screamed "cutie" to her. Then her smile vanished when she realized what she was doing. She was advancing on Fox, and the looks he gave her told her that he was obviously unknowing of what she was doing.

But she read his thoughts, the thoughts telling her otherwise.

"Am I a fool to do follow?" she sighed to herself as she walked over to her bed and lay down upon the soft mattress. His scent filled the room, and as she lied there in the bed, she felt he was right there next to her. She turned her head to the right, seeing the digital clock just turn 11:47 A.M.

"Almost noon, and he's out cold." Krystal whispered to herself as she looked at the ceiling. She sat up abruptly when she thought of something. If she was going to be on the mercenary team, she is going to have to train, right? She stood up and walked to the closet that contained her clothes, seeing nothing but her usual Cerinain clothes. She looked at herself in the door mirror and smiled lightly. The clothing Fox gave her was perfect for training. She closed the closet and walked to her door, opening it and closing it behind her. She looked across the hall, seeing Fox's room just feet away from her and home to the sleeping vulpine. She looked to her left saw the living room where Falco just changed the channel to the news and hearing about the weather.

She began to walk to the right, trying to remember the way to the simulator/combat arena. As she was walking, she stopped was she was at the fork of the hallway, deciding on whether to go left, right, or continued forward up the stairs. She sighed once more, kicking herself mentally for not paying much attention to directions instead of the vulpine giving them. She went left and down the hall, looking left and right, trying to see where her destination would be upon. After about 10 minutes or so of walking down the hall and taking left after right turns, Krystal found what she had been looking for. As she entered the room, she was welcomed with a breeze of cool air to her face.

He face lightened up as she saw stationed Arwings mounted into the ground, a glass room where there were weight lifting benches of all sort, and finally a round arena that represented a paintball court for hand-to-hand combat. She smiled and began to thing feverishly on what to try first.

"Can't do hand-to-hand, no one else here. Don't want to lift weights, get all sweaty before lunch. Arwings it is." Krystal decided as she walked towards the machine, but then stopping in her tracks as she didn't know how to actually start. The Arwings were open already, letting others know no one was inside, but as she grew closer, the interior was just like hers, but a bit more simpler to say the least. She hopped in, and the canopy closed down on her, locking in place and the screen lighting up showing an asteroid field with the heading 'START' highlighted in white. Krystal looked around and took hold of the steering, getting used to the controls, and saw the cross-hair on the screen move in the direction she was aiming.

_"Should be easy."_ Krystal thought to herself before she pressed the button on top of the steering, initializing the blasters shooting.

* * *

**I am going to have to end the chapter there. I know that in my absence I have missed a lot, and for that I am truly and deeply sorry. I wanted to wish you all a Merry Christmas and Happy News Years, but wasn't able to sooner for my writers block on all of my stories. I am taking story request from anybody, 2 from one person or you can have a gang of you to ask me. Please do so in a PM, but for those who don't have an account, do so in a Review. Think of this long awaited chapter update as a late Christmas gift. I want to thank those who have stuck with me this whole time and I truly am happy and gracious. Thank you all and I will post another chapter soon. Thank you.**


End file.
